Doll Prince
by okubyo kitsune
Summary: AU rxs, riku and sora...in a forest...doing the naughty yaoi, MM, lemon


The dim yellowish street lamps flickered blearily in the night air, brightening slightly before finally blacking out all together. The fact that all seven lights in the little park went out surprised the boy that sat on one of the wooden swings, but slightly comforted him at the same time. The boy was average, with soft, cinnamon-colored hair that was spiked up everywhere, a slight build, small for his age, and dingy white shorts that went to his knees with a white long-sleeved shirt. But his eyes were something to behold. They were a dazzling sapphire blue that glimmered, even when illuminated by only the moon, and seemed to possess a wisdom of someone who knew something that far surpassed his years.

He sat on the rickety little wooden swing, lazily pushing himself back and forth with one foot while his arms hung limply at his side. A branch nearby snapped, the crack resounding in the silent, still night air, and the boy slowly looked up from staring at the ground. His eyes widened a bit, and he could feel his breath go short. Standing about five feet away in a clearing was a boy.

He had silvery-white hair that went down to his shoulders in layers, small wisps framing his pale face. His emerald eyes glittered warmly as he gazed at the boy, and his heartbeat seemed to quicken. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button-up dress shirt. A smile blossomed on his face as he held out a hand to him.

"Hello, Sora," he said in a soft, melodic voice. His eyes were warm and comforting, his voice full of compassion and understanding. He kept his hand held out, a waiting smile on his lips, silently beckoning.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked quietly, and, although it went against everything he had ever been taught, he stood up and walked towards him with every intention to take his hand.

"You may call me Riku, but it doesn't matter how I know _your_ name. I know a lot about you, Sora. You come here every night and sit on that swing to escape from your life. I know that you're sad and unhappy with your life, and wish that you could go somewhere more exciting. I also know that you're terribly lonely." Sora nodded as he took his outstretched hand. Riku smiled kindly at the shorter boy. "I, too, am very lonely. I have not had a companion for many years, and was delighted when I first saw you. I knew that you were the one." Sora shifted nervously next to him as he led him deeper into the woods.

"What do you mean, 'I am the one'? Why are you bringing me here?" He gazed around and saw that Riku had led them to another clearing, this one near the middle of the woods. Riku smiled at him again and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He then noticed how cold Riku's skin felt against his. It was frigid, like ice.

"It means that you will stay with me, forever," the silver haired beauty said happily. Sora stared at the boy like he had gone mad, as, in his eyes, he had. Shock turned to anger in a matter of seconds, and he wrenched his hand from Riku's icy one.

"What makes you think I'll stay with _you_ forever! I'm fifteen, for god's sake. I have a family, and I have a life here. I can't leave it all behind for some weirdo boy who thinks he can take me away! Who do you think you are some psycho freak that escaped from a mental ward or something! I don't even know why I came out here with you in the first place!" he shouted all this while glaring at him hatefully. Riku just continued to smile at him as if he was just a child that was having a temper tantrum. Sora turned away from him, crossing his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Now, now, Sora. You shouldn't lie to yourself, or to me, for that matter. We both know that you hate your life, and that you have no real family. Your parents died in a car accident three years ago. You live in a group foster home now, with five other children, so no one has time for you anymore. But I could change that. I can make you happy again…" Sora turned around and stared Riku straight in the eyes, trying to find any hint of deception. When he only found open honesty, he sighed tiredly.

"Can you really make me happy again? Can you make all the bad things disappear?" Riku nodded, a smile starting to grow on his face as Sora came closer to him again. He lifted his hand to the younger boy again, and Sora set his hand in Riku's. They seemed to fit together, Riku's larger one encasing Sora's smaller one delicately. Sora looked down at the ground shyly. The taller boy leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sora's mouth. Sora's eyes grew wide, but he didn't push Riku away. When the other boy broke the sweet kiss, Sora looked up at him shyly. "W-why did you do that?"

"Because I'm going to make you happy," was the only response that Sora got. He leaned down again and placed another kiss on Sora's lips, but, this time, he licked the boy's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Sora hesitantly opened his mouth for Riku, who plunged his tongue into the sweet warmth of Sora's mouth. The boy tasted of vanilla and honey, and Riku sucked on his tongue to get more of the flavor.

Sora whimpered quietly, signaling to Riku that he needed to breathe. The two pulled apart, and Sora gasped, taking in ragged breaths as Riku watched him through loving eyes. As the cinnamon-haired boy was getting his breath back, Riku kissed and licked down Sora's neck till he got to the boy's pulse, where he started to lightly suck on it. Sora's gasp was loud, and Riku's looked up from his spot, not stopping what he was doing.

The younger boy's eyes had become half-lidded, and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. He looked down when he felt Riku looking at him, and when their eyes met, Sora couldn't help but moan at the lust that was in Riku's emerald gaze. Riku made a pleased sound when he saw that he had left a reddish-purple mark on Sora's throat. He then locked their lips in another passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sora's mouth without asking for entrance, making Sora's knees go weak. He couldn't seem to hold himself up, and fell to the forest floor, Riku coming down on top of him.

It was all Riku could do to not come on the spot when he looked at Sora. The boy was delirious with pleasure, eyes half-lidded and clouded over with wanton need, while a fierce blush colored his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Riku was lying so that Sora's legs were spread, one of his legs resting between the younger ones, while his hands were on either side of his face. Riku rubbed his knee against Sora's erection that was starting to show itself, and Sora couldn't help but moan loudly. Riku smirked, reaffirmed that his actions were good in the boy's eyes.

"Ri-…uhnnn…Riku!" the boy shouted, when Riku took one hand and grasped his cock. "I…I can't…need….please!" he screamed as the silver haired boy started to need his erection with one hand, while sliding his other hand under Sora's shirt to ghost across his smooth, apricot colored skin.

"What do you need?" he asked in a deep, forceful voice. Sora shook his head unable to speak, but Riku just squeezed his erection again, and he screamed vocally, voice echoing throughout the quiet woods.

"Please! Aaahn!" Sora squirmed, trying to ignore the heat in pooling in his stomach and groin. Riku smirked again, and started to pull the boys white shorts down, and pull his shirt _up_. Once he had gotten rid of both articles of clothing, he looked back into Sora's glazed eyes, a coy look in his emerald orbs.

"You didn't wear any underwear…you're such a naughty boy…" He re-grasped Sora's erection, the skin-to-skin contact making the boy moan hungrily. Riku watched in amusement as Sora's breath hitched.

"I…it was…so hot today…and…nngh…" Riku had started to trace the boy's chest with his tongue, stopping when he reached one pink nipple. He then took the nub in his mouth and alternated between licking, nipping, and sucking on it. Apparently, Sora liked what was happening, because he couldn't stop moaning, and he also arched up into Riku's mouth, trying to get more of his skin into the wonderful warmth that the boy supplied. Once he had made the first one red and hard, Riku switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He pulled away from Sora's chest, and stopped touching the boy's erection with his hand, which earned him a loud whimper. "W-why'd you…stop…?" he asked through pants, and Riku could feel himself get very hard.

"I'm a little over dressed, don't you think?" he asked, grinning slyly while indicating to the black clothing he still wore. After he had taken the garments off his body, he looked down at Sora's body and saw that he was already very hard from his previous actions, but was getting harder because of the sight of Riku's naked body.

Sora was staring up at him, lust glazing his eyes, while his chest heaved up and down, trying to drag breaths into his winded body. The blush that was across his cheeks and nose had spread down his neck, and up his chest. His nipples were already hard from Riku's tongue, and the cold night air further reddened them. Sora's erection was already as hard as the boy thought it could ever get, and Riku's eyes dragging over his body made it painfully twitch. Riku couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of the over heated boy, and he leaned down to trap Sora's moth in a kiss again.

The other boy wrapped his arms around Riku's neck while they kissed, moaning loudly into the other's mouth when he felt Riku press his body down on his own. Riku tugged at his bottom lip and ground down into Sora's body, electing a gasp and a full body tremor from the boy. Riku smirked, and brought his body down again to grind into Sora's smaller one, repeating the process for a few minutes, before kissing him again, and sitting up. Sora whimpered at the loss of heat that was generating from the friction of the two bodies, and looked up at Riku with glazed over eyes.

Riku was sitting a little bit to the side of Sora, legs open, revealing everything to Sora, and he couldn't help but blush at the sight of Riku's large erection. "Come here," Riku commanded quietly. Sora couldn't help but crawl over to the other boy, not caring when Riku pulled him closer into a tight embrace. "I want you to suck me off Sora," he said quietly, and Sora's eyes went wide at his bluntness. Sora looked down from Riku's hungry emerald gaze to his large dick, and couldn't help but swallow harshly.

He hesitantly lowered his head to the level of Riku's length, and took a deep breath before engulfing as much of it as he could into his hot mouth. Riku groaned, and fisted his hands into Sora's cinnamon colored locks. Sora looked up to see the other boy's reaction, and couldn't help but blush at the look of predatory lust in his eyes. Since Riku was too big to fit completely in Sora's mouth, Sora took his hand and pumped the base of the length while sucking on everything else that did fit. He wasn't an expert at giving blow jobs, so he just did what he thought would feel good.

He alternated between licking and sucking on the sensitive head, while also nipping at the rest of the length, and scraping his teeth lightly over it. He then licked the vein that was underneath Riku's erection, earning him a loud groan from the taller boy. With his hands, he was either rubbing what he couldn't put in his mouth, or massaging the older boy's sacs lightly at first, then harder before going back to lightly. He started to hum in the back of his throat, grinning when Riku let out a low moan. After a few minutes of manipulating the other boy's erection, Sora could feel something start to tighten in Riku's body, and out of nowhere, Riku's semen flooded his mouth and throat, making him swallow in order to not choke on the white fluid. He let the semi-limp erection fall from his mouth, and looked up at Riku.

When Riku got his bearings back, he looked down at Sora, and could feel himself harden just at the sight. Some of his fluid had escaped the boy's mouth, and was splattered on his cheeks, and was dribbling down his chin, and his sapphire eyes were wide with lust glazing over them. Riku pounced on Sora, pinning him back down to the ground while kissing him senselessly. He could taste his own flavor in the boy's mouth, and he licked the excess cum off of Sora's face and chin.

He then pushed three fingers into Sora's mouth, and commanded him to suck. Sora slowly started to suck on the fingers, licking them and moaning around them when he felt Riku grab his painful erection again. After a few moments, Riku decided that his fingers were wet enough, and took them out of Sora's hot mouth with a wet little 'pop'. He then replaced the digits with his mouth, and kissed Sora while pushing one finger into Sora's entrance. Sora whimpered and squirmed at the burning feeling of having something in him, but moaned when Riku stroked his throbbing cock. Soon, Riku had another finger in Sora, and was moving them around to stretch Sora out even more. The sensation of having two fingers in him was unpleasant, but he could hardly feel it around the pleasure that was coming from his cock being stroked. Finally, Riku added the last finger, and pushed it in further to let Sora adjust to having them in them. Sora cried out, but the cry died down to a whimper when Riku kissed him again. Riku removed the fingers from Sora, and positioned his weeping erection at the boy's entrance. Sora clenched his eyes, and waited for the older boy to penetrate him. The silver haired boy pushed into Sora's tight heat with one thrust, filling him to the brim.

"HYAAHH!" Sora screamed, clenching his fists in the grass under him. "Mnnn…It…it's too big...it's too hard!" he shouted, feeling tears begin to leak out of his tightly clenched eyes.

"Relax, Sora…" Riku growled, restraining himself from thrusting into the tight heat without stopping. Sora thrashed his head about; the pain was unbearable to him. Riku took the boy's erection in hand, and started to slowly pump him. Sora's eyes widened and he arched up into Riku's grip.

"Ahnn…aah…" He couldn't say a full sentence, but Riku took his reaction as an ok to go on. He slowly eased himself out of Sora's body before plunging in again, stopping when he heard Sora cry out. He let go of the boy's erection, and leaned down to kiss Sora's bruised lips. He came out again, and pushed back in, just as hard. When Sora didn't cry out like he had before, Riku kept at his rhythm of pulling out before plunging back in just as hard, or harder than the time before. He slowly began to speed up, seeming to be searching for something within the boy. He angled his hips upwards, and thrust in hard, smirking when he was rewarded with a loud scream.

Sora saw white flash before his eyes when Riku hit a certain part of him from inside, and he screamed loudly. His grip on the grass underneath him seemed to triple in strength as Riku made his thrusts hit that same spot over and over again. Sora's eyes were wide, but he couldn't see anything over the brilliant flashes of light that occurred when Riku hit his prostate.

Riku leaned down, and started to kiss and lick all over Sora's body, using his hands to tightly clench Sora's hips. His pace increased when he felt Sora's muscles start to clench around his arousal. He dragged his tongue over Sora's navel, and down until he reached the boy's throbbing erection. He took the organ in his mouth, and started to suck it as hard as he could. Sora screamed again, the added pleasure of having his prostate hit over and over again, added to the feeling of having Riku's tongue slide into the slit at the top of his sensitive head too much for him. He screamed one last time before arching his back to push his erection further into Riku's warm mouth.

The older teen hollowed his cheeks and deep throated Sora's cock while increasing his thrusting pace into the boy's body. He felt Sora's inner muscles constrict to an almost unbearable tightness, and swallowed around his dick while humming in the back of his throat, prepared for Sora's seed to flood his mouth. With a final suck, Sora came, screaming Riku's name while clutching the grass under him. Riku swallowed his load, and leaned up to kiss the lax boy, still thrusting for all he was worth into the boy's tight body. He hit Sora's prostate a few times, before coming again in the boy.

Sora panted when he felt Riku's hot seed coat his insides and his eyes rolled up into his head. Riku slid himself from out of the boy's body, shifting down so that he could clean the mix of blood and semen that leaked out of Sora with his tongue. He could feel Sora shuddering underneath him at the sensation, and Sora let out a guttural moan. Riku got up and kissed Sora on the mouth again, pushing past the boy's lips and intertwining both their tongues so that Sora could taste him and Riku at the same time. Sora moaned again, but otherwise, gave no indication of moving off the ground.

The boy lazily opened one sapphire eye, and looked over to where Riku was leaning over him. He opened his mouth to say something, but a small yawn came out instead. When he had gotten over the yawn, he looked up at Riku and gave him a small smile. "…love you…" he said tiredly.

Sora missed the flash of silver in the moonlight, but there was no way he could miss the pain that spread suddenly from his chest throughout his whole body. He looked down, his sapphire eyes widening in horror when he saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of his chest. Blood, a deep red, deeper than usual blood, flowed out of the wound, and Sora raised a cautious hand to touch the hilt. He had to be imagining this; none of this could possibly be real. Not after he had just had the most amazing thing happen to him in his entire life. But the pain _was_ real, and he realized that this was not something he had made up.

He slowly looked back up at Riku and was horrified to see that the boy was smiling happily at him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the only thing that came out was a small stream of dark blood. He was dimly aware that Riku had taken his hand again, and was rubbing the back of it with his thumb, happy smile still on his face. The smile in his eyes wasn't one of madness, nor was it one of despair over what he'd done. Instead, they held pure happiness. He stroked Sora's cheek with the back of his other ice cold hand and spoke softly, soothingly.

"See, Sora? Now I've made everything better, and we can finally be together! I've been waiting for someone for so long, and, now that I have you, I don't have to be alone anymore." Before the darkness finally settled over his beautiful eyes, he gazed up at Riku. He was paler than he remembered, and he could sort of see through the silver haired boy. And, for some reason, he had a bloody hole where his heart _should_ have been. It was odd, and it was the last thing that flashed through Sora's mind, besides the fact that even during their sex, Riku was still ice cold, before he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look over there! Look! Don'tcha see him, mommy? Isn't he a pretty boy?" a little six year old girl tugged on her mom's hand, hazel eyes wide with excitement. She jumped up and down a bit, sending her light brown hair flopping up and down in its ponytail. Her mother laughed at her daughter's actions and looked to the forest clearing next to the wooden swings where she was pointing. No one was there.

"Honey, no one's there. You much be imagining things, sweetie." The girl looked back at the space and stomped her foot on the hard ground, clearly annoyed. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"But there is some one there! A pretty boy and another one! The shorter boy's got hair the color of cinnamon, and his eyes are saf-sap-sapphire! The other boy's got silvery hair and em-er-ald eyes!" the girl sounded out the word, careful not to mess it up. Her mom looked again, but saw nothing. "I swear they're there! They're holding hands!" Her mom frowned at this and tsked impatiently, kids these days…

"It's bad to swear honey. Now, no one is there. I'm looking straight at the clearing, and I see no one. So come along. We can go and get some ice-cream before we have to go home, okay?" The little girl thought it over for all of three seconds before nodding enthusiastically. Her mom took her hand and they started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and waved excitedly.

"Bye-bye pretty boy!" she called out. Her mom smiled down at her and patted her head patiently…

Back in the clearing, a boy with cinnamon colored hair and laughing sapphire eyes waved to the girl and he held the hand of a silver haired boy with emerald eyes, who was also smiling slightly and waving. When the girl blinked, they had disappeared…

Alone I sit, in the dark of the night

On the little wood swing

In the middle of the park

I look up and what do I see?

The little doll prince,

Staring at me.

My eyes go wide,

My breath goes short

And with a smile and a flourish,

The little doll prince begins to start.

He spins in the night,

A smile on his lips

As he looks at me

His dance mesmerizes me, and I stand

He stops and looks, and raises his hand.

And we dance, oh we dance

It's as if we can't stop

I laugh, and he smiles,

But alas, before I can see

He's got a knife in me.

My little doll prince just smiles,

As I die on the ground,

And I can see that his smile was never real

It was fake and cold and I fell

I danced with the devil, my little doll prince,

And I can't help but cry.

I thought my little doll prince,

Was the one for me?

But he was gone in the end,

And I was nothing in the end,

And now I'm nothing in the end.

With a smile and a flourish,

My little doll prince starts to spin…


End file.
